Liés par le sang, par le cœur et par la magie
by Lire.Cest.Refuser.De.Mourire
Summary: Lorsque Lily et James Potter perdent tragiquement la vie, en cette triste nuit d'Halloween, ils ne laissent pas seulement le petit Harry orphelin, mais trois petits enfants condamnés à vivre sans leurs parents. •L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.•
1. Chapitre un

Godric's Hollow était, aux yeux de ses habitants, un village parfaitement normal. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il puisse s'y passer quoi que ce soit d'étrange et de mystérieux. C'était impossible! Si quiconque venait à connaître les secrets qui s'y cachaient, il était certain que cette personne ne s'en remettrait pas.

Le village était calme, paisible. Jamais personne n'avait eut à se plaindre de petits voyous, de tapage ou d'un quelconque problème avec leurs voisins. Tous vivaient en harmonie parfaite, sans empiété sur la vie d'autrui. C'était, pour ceux y vivant, un petit coin de paradis.

La nuit où tout bascula radicalement était particulièrement froide, comme chaque année à la même date. Halloween annonçait le véritable début de l'automne, le commencement d'une longue période sans chaleur naturelle.

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un temps déjà, une silhouette apparut au coin de la rue principale. Elle était apparue si soudainement et dans un tel silence qu'elle semblait avoir jailli du sol. Jamais une telle personne n'avait été vue dans les parages, et quiconque croiserait son chemin aurait eut la joie de le complimenter sur son merveilleux déguisement. Grand et maigre, il n'y avait qu'une longue robe noire trainant sur le sol pour cacher son corps malingre. Très pâle, presque maladif, son visage ne ressemblait à rien d'humain. Des yeux mi-clos d'un rouge rubis effrayant, un nez remplacé par deux fentes au milieu de son visage et une bouche fine sans lèvres. Il ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, à un reptile.

Son regard écarlate fixait un cottage au loin. La plus grande et belle maison du voisinage. Elle dominait les autres, sans pourtant être trop imposante. Un portail en fer forgé aux initiales "GG" entremêlés séparait l'habitation du trottoir. Un rictus indéchiffrable sur son visage serpentin, il s'avança vers sa destination, et y arriva rapidement, en quelques grandes enjambées.

Depuis la fenêtre, un couple était visible. La jeune femme, Lily Potter, était appuyée contre son époux, James, lisant tranquillement un livre au coin du feu, alors que l'homme jouait distraitement dans ses cheveux d'un roux profond, son regard fixé sur les flammes. Dans le calme de leur salon, ils sursautèrent violemment suite au fracas qui fit la porte d'entrée en étant projetée contre l'un des murs du hall.

_\- Lily! C'est lui. Allez vous cacher. Je vais le retarder._

La concernée regarda son mari, craintive, se demandant si elle devait l'écouter ou l'aider. Un regard suppliant de l'homme qu'elle aimait la convainquit et elle grimpa rapidement les marches qui la séparait de la nursery, mais alors qu'elle atteignait la dernière marche, le son sourd du corps de son époux tombant sur le sol la stoppa dans son élan. Elle retint un sanglot bruyant, laissant ses larmes noyer ses joues. Le bruit des pas de leur agresseur atteignant ses oreilles, elle s'empressa de continuer sa route, s'enfermant dans la chambre de bébé, essayant de calmer le torrent de larme qui la prenait, en s'approchant du berceau. Elle s'agenouilla et s'apprêta à parler, mais de nouveau le fracas de la porte la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement, faisant front, un regard de défi.

_\- Pousse toi petite idiote._

_\- Non. Prenez-moi. Je vous en supplie. Moi mais pas..._

Elle ne pût terminer ses suppliques, qu'un rayon aussi vert que l'étaient ses yeux la percuta violemment en pleine poitrine, la laissant pour morte, sur le sol.

Son assaillant se retrouva enfin face à sa véritable cible, mais alors qu'il se tournait vers le lit d'enfant, il ne pût empêcher ce mouvement se recul. Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas! Il s'attendait à se retrouver face à Harry Potter, la seule personne capable de le vaincre, selon la prophétie, mais pas face à trois répliques exactes d'enfants. Comment cela se faisait-il que ni lui, ni personne, ne savait que les Potter n'avaient pas eut un, mais trois enfants, alors que mourrait le septième mois? Comment était-il censé savoir lequel était susceptible de lui prendre la vie qu'il avait mis tant d'effort à préserver?

Cela ne lui plaisait pas de devoir tuer un enfant. Il savait que la procréation n'était pas aussi fréquentes que chez ce qu'ils appelaient les Moldus, les sans-Pouvoirs, et il connaissait et respectait l'importance de chaque nouvelle naissance magique. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait vivre. Il prît un profonde inspiration, les rouage de son cerveau se reflétant dans ses yeux rubis. Il réfléchit rapidement, avant de s'avancer vers les trois enfants.

_\- Harry ?_

Sa voix était froide, sifflante, sans la moindre émotion. Il attendit une réaction. Le plus vif serait celui qu'il tuerait. Il ne pouvait se permettre de les assassiner tous les trois. L'enfant de droite leva ses yeux émeraude vers lui, suivit des deux autres. La seule chose qui les dissociait étaient leurs yeux. Émeraudes, verts d'eau et noisettes. Sans cela, il était impossible de les différencier.

Reprenant pour la deuxième fois une profonde inspiration, il lança son dernier sort avant longtemps.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant que son âme ne quitte son corps en poussière fut les trois enfants se tenant la main, les yeux fermés.

Sirius Black était un homme charmant, plein de qualité. On ne l'associait que très rarement à sa famille, qui pratiquait la magie noire. Il était du côté de la lumière et n'avait jamais fait un mauvais pas. Il avait suivit ses études dans la meilleure école, la meilleure section et en était ressorti diplômé, aux côtés de ses meilleurs amis. James Potter avait été son premier véritable ami. Ils s'étaient tout de suite entendu et n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se lier, comme des frères. Ce fut donc avec un profond choc et un tristesse infinie qu'il retrouva le corps de son meilleur ami. Il était mort, et lui n'avait pas pu le protéger. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour protéger sa famille de coeur. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et exprimaient la haine qu'il ressentait. Il était prêt à tuer le responsable, à l'anéantir, mais quelque chose de plus important lui vint à l'esprit, alors que son corps le menait à la sortie.

Il embrassa tendrement le front de James, avant de suivre le chemin vers l'étage. La maison était pratiquement détruite. La poussière était omniprésente. Il était difficile de respirer. Mais Sirius n'abandonna pas. Il arriva rapidement à l'étage. Il posa, au premier abord, son regard attristé vers l'épouse de son ami qu'il avait appris à apprécier, mais le détourna rapidement vers le lit d'enfant. Il était l'un des rares à savoir pour la naissance des triplés. Seul Harry était connu, car la grossesse de Lily avait été difficile à cacher. Même les parents étaient sous le choc lors de l'accouchement. Aucun Médicomage n'avait pu le prédire. Il souffla de soulagement en les voyant tous les trois en vie. Son lien avec Harry était toujours intact, il savait donc que son filleul était toujours en vie, mais il n'en savait rien pour Helena et Helias. Il s'approcha, les prit dans ses bras et les posa dans le grand landau que leur mère avait conçu.

_\- Je vais bien m'occuper d'eux James, je te le promets._


	2. Chapitre deux

La salle de grande proéminence était plongée dans un silence étonnant pour ce premier jour. Des dizaines d'enfants occupaient l'endroits, mais aucun d'eux ne parlait, personne ne brisa ce calme apaisant et impatient.

Au centre de la salle, se dégageant d'une foule d'autres jeunes enfants, l'un d'entre eux commença à marcher vers une estrade un peu plus loin, nullement pressé. Il prît tranquillement place sur le tabouret branlant mis à sa disposition, alors que le professeur à côté de lui plaçait un chapeau râpé, sale et rapiécé sur sa tête, cachant alors ses grands yeux verts pleins d'assurance. Tout le monde regardait Harrison "Harry" Potter, attendant patiemment que le Choixpeau, de son nom, prenne sa décision. Au bout de quelques petites minutes, une déchirure se forma à la place de sa bouche, et le Choixpeau s'exclama;

_\- GRYFFONDOR!_

Des exclamations de pure joie s'élevèrent, alors que le jeune garçon retirait sa coiffe. Il leva un sourcil à cette réaction. Laissant ses pensées amusées de côtés, il plaqua un sourire quelque peu arrogant sur son joli visage et prit place entre l'un des deux jumeaux roux qui scandaient son nom, et une fille de son année qu'il avait rencontré dans le train, alors qu'elle cherchait un crapaud.

Lorsqu'il fit suffisamment calme, l'attention revint vers le professeur McGonagall, qui s'occupait de la répartition. L'attente devint trop longue, alors que la vieille dame regardait perplexe sa liste de nom. Ses sourcils froncés et son regard fixé sur le morceau de papier reflétaient l'intense réflexion qui devait sans doute faire tourner les rouages de son cerveau.

_\- Professeur?_

Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, s'était levé de son grand siège, inquiet pour sa directrice-adjointe. Son regard bleuté était un peu moins pétillant qu'habituellement. L'inquiétude, bien que minime dans un tel cas, le vieillissait. Reprenant contenance, la sous-directrice lança un regard rassurant vers son supérieur, avant de se racler la gorge, afin de se donner un peu plus d'assurance. Sa voix était tout à fait neutre et professionnelle, lorsqu'elle appela l'élève suivant:

_\- Potter, Helena!_

Le nouveau silence qui s'abattit sur la Grande Salle était plus lourd et pesant que précédemment. Nul ne connaissait l'existence d'un autre héritier Potter. Lily et James avaient donc eut des jumeaux! L'étonnement était général, et ni du côté des élèves ni du côté des professeurs il y avait quelqu'un qui semblait être en connaissance de cette information. Avec le même rythme que son frère, la jeune fille s'avança vers le tabouret. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, ils ne pouvaient se renier. Elle possédaient les mêmes cheveux de jais, mais bien plus ordonnés, plutôt bouclés, et très long. Ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus clair, d'un magnifique et rare vert d'eau, mais il y avait la même assurance de son regard. Ils étaient de même taille moyenne, de même corpulence fine, sans être maigre. Leurs traits différaient quelque peu, de part leur sexe, mais ils avaient la même beauté mystérieuse et saisissante de leurs ancêtres, adoucit par les traits de leur mère.

_\- SERDAIGLE!_

La salle entière sembla sursauter, tous bien trop occupés à s'interroger intérieurement. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué le temps que l'entité avait pris pour prendre sa décision, et revenaient seulement à la réalité. Les acclamations furent plus discrètes pour la jeune fille que pour son frère, ce qu'elle apprécia vraiment, mais elle se doutait que cela n'était qu'à cause de la surprise générale. Elle prît tranquillement place en retrait des autres, remerciant d'un hochement de la tête ceux qui l'accueillaient chaleureusement. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à son frère, qui lui rendit un sourire charmant. Tous deux se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers leur, désormais, professeur, un sourcil levé, attendant la suite. La vieille dame lança une plainte inaudible, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient légèrement. Reprenant ses esprits plus rapidement que plus tôt, elle décida de partager généreusement son étonnement.

_\- Potter, Helias!_

Ce fût certainement le paroxysme de l'étonnement. Des triplés! Rien n'était plus rare chez les sorciers qu'ils étaient. Les derniers répertoriés dataient de mille ans auparavant et étaient les être les plus puissant de leur temps, et de ceux qui suivaient. Il fallait déjà suffisamment de magie pour accoucher d'un seul être magique, c'était la raison pour laquelle les naissances n'étaient pas aussi fréquentes que dans le monde Moldu. Il en fallait plus encore pour des jumeaux, qui étaient minimes dans ce monde. Mais pour des triplés! C'était un miracle, c'était quelque chose d'impensable, surtout en sachant que leur mère était une née de Moldus.

Dans un même mouvement que les deux autres, Helias prît place sur le tabouret et fût coiffés du Choixpeau. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Harry, à la seule exception près qu'il avait les yeux caramels.

La même expression dans le regard, la même taille, la même corpulence, nul ne pouvait supposé qu'ils étaient autre chose que des triplés. Minerva McGonagall posa un regard inquiet sur sa liste, vérifiant que c'était bien le dernier. Elle souffla de soulagement, sous le sourire moqueur des deux Potter pouvant la voir, en constatant que c'était bien le cas.

_\- SERPENTARD!_

Pensant être au maximum de leur surprise, la salle entière fût une nouvelle fois ensevelie par le choc. Un Potter à Serpentard, un autre à Serdaigle. Rien n'était plus surprenant, en sachant que durant des générations, cette famille avait été élève chez les lions. Nul ne savait qui avait éduqué les trois enfants, Harry Potter, le survivant, ayant disparu le jour de l'attaque de ses parents, mais beaucoup se dirent que cette personne ne les avait pas éduqués à leur juste valeur.

Helias se joignit rapidement à la table où de faibles applaudissements l'accueillaient, s'asseyant à côté d'un jeune garçon blond reparti peu avant lui, Drago Malefoy.

La cérémonie eut quelques difficultés à se terminer, mais on en vint rapidement à sa fin avec Blaise Zabini qui rejoignit les serpents. Le repas put enfin commencer, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sans oublier les questions et les regards indiscrets. Harrison s'était facilement lié avec les membres de sa maison, Helias et son ami blond parlaient entre eux, ne laissant pas vraiment l'opportunité à personne de s'approcher de leur duo, et Helena préférait rester dans son coin, un livre devant la yeux, ne mangeant que très peu, juste assez, comme ses frère et contrairement aux autres élèves. La fin du repas fut honorée par un long et ennuyant discours du directeur, leur interdisant d'une voix mystérieuse de faire de la magie de les couloirs, d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite et dans le couloir du troisième étage, sous peine d'une mort atroce et douloureuse.

Les triplés pensèrent qu'il n'y avait pas meilleure manière d'attirer un enfant dans un endroit dangereux, et deux d'entre eux pointèrent leurs regards significatifs vers le troisième, qui souriait pleinement à un jeune roux de son année.

Après avoir été obligés de chanter l'hymne de l'école, ils purent enfin aller se coucher, chacun dans leur dortoir.

Dans toutes les tête, une question persistait, alors que l'école s'éteignait pour une nuit de sommeil:

_Qui est donc le vrai survivant?_


	3. Chapitre trois

Le matin qui suivît cette répartition des plus déconcertantes, le petit-déjeuner fut entrecoupé de chuchotements, qui relataient toutes les questions qu'il était possible de se poser sur ces trois mystérieux jeunes sorciers. Leur présence ne s'était pas faite remarquer et dans la grande salle résonnait la rumeur de centaines de voix, assourdissantes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne se taisent toutes, d'un seul coup. Le silence était tombé si soudainement sur la salle, que les professeurs s'en inquiétèrent et firent mine de se lever pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la grande porte, que franchissaient les héritiers Potter. Les deux garçons entouraient leur sœur, comme un barrage, et ils s'avancèrent tranquillement, ne se séparant que pour rejoindre leur table respective, sans un mot.

Les Gryffondors accueillirent joyeusement Harry, qui s'installa avec le jeune roux avec qui il s'était déjà lié d'amitié dans le train et le soir précédent. Il n'était pas une lumière d'intelligence, et était très maladroit, particulièrement dans ses paroles, mais le jeune survivant l'aimait bien. Il avait bon cœur et n'était pas non plus stupide. Il répondît aux salutations, son éternel sourire étirant ses lèvres et participa aux conversations, évitant habilement toutes les questions qui touchaient à sa famille. Les lions avaient de nombreuses qualités, mais la discrétion n'en faisait pas partie.

De leur côté, Helias et Helena furent accueillis avec plus distance par leurs maisons, qui ne se permirent pas quelque question indiscrète que ce soit. Le jeune garçon rejoignît son ami blond, avec qui il se replongea dans une de leur conversation qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, ne laissant de place à personne d'autre, sauf, brièvement, à Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, qui se permettaient quelques commentaires, plus ou moins constructifs.

La jeune fille, elle, prît place en bout de table, un livre devant les yeux, répondant poliment à qui lui parlait, sans se préoccuper d'autre chose que l'ouvrage dans lequel elle se plongea.

Le vaste réfectoire était revenu à son état normal, pour le plus grand plaisir des professeurs, qui avaient senti une désagréable migraine pointée, avant l'arrivée de ces mystérieux personnages. Eux-mêmes se posaient un nombre incalculable de questions, mais savaient tout de même se tenir!

Bientôt, les élèves eurent droit à leurs horaires de cours, et le temps passa rapidement avant qu'ils n'arrivent à leur première salle de classe. Les serpents et les lions partageaient la plupart de leur cours, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux frères, mais au grand malheur de leur sœur.

Les premiers cours de la matinée des deux classe de première année étaient donnés respectivement par le professeur McGonagall pour les lions et les serpents, et par le professeur Rogue pour les aigles et les blaireaux. C'étaient des personnes aussi étranges que fascinantes, pour Helena, qui les avait eut simultanément. Ils étaient assez différents, mais ils partageaient plusieurs traits de caractère.

Tous deux aimaient avoir l'attitude sévère. Tout en eux étaient fait pour impressionner et poussait à ne surtout pas les frustrer, de quelque manière que ce soit. Ils étaient très à cheval sur le règlement et étaient toujours prêt à sévir.

Ce qui les dissociait réellement, selon la jeune brune, c'était leur cœur. L'animagus, elle s'était transformée en chat devant eux, aimait son travail et ses élèves. Elle était compatissante et attentive. Le potioniste, lui, ne semblait pas avoir quelque chose qui lui plaise plus que tourmenter ces pauvres enfants à qui il enseignait, particulièrement si cet enfant était un Gryffondor et/ou portait le nom de Potter.

Elle savait ce que son père avait fait. Elle savait qu'ils étaient des ennemis et qu'ils se détestaient, en partie à cause de sa mère, qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Elle savait également que son père et ses amis n'étaient pas aussi gentils que l'on voudrait lui faire croire. Ils avaient été des adolescents rebelles, tête de mule, ayant un penchant pour les blagues douteuses dirigés vers la maison opposée.

Gardant son sang-froid, contrairement à son très cher frère, elle avait simplement et tranquillement répondu à ses questions insistantes. Bien que toujours impassible, un lueur de surprise était passée dans les yeux sombres du ténébreux professeur, et il s'était alors détourné, ordonnant à ses élèves de prendre des notes.

Helena était fière d'elle et se promit d'avoir une conversation avec son enseignant. Elle avait un vague souvenir de ses parents, une partie d'elle les aimait infiniment, mais elle ne les connaissait malheureusement pas et n'aimait pas tellement être comparé à eux. Ils ne l'avaient pas élevée, ni elle ni ses frères, ils ne pouvaient pas être comme eux.

Un léger et heureux sourire éclaira son visage lorsque la sonnerie annonça la recréation et elle rejoignît rapidement Harry et Helias, près du lac, sans leurs amis. Ils sourirent en la voyant et elle alla s'asseoir auprès d'eux.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir seuls.

Un petit silence s'installa. C'était relaxant d'être dans le calme, même si, quelques pas plus loin leurs camarades s'amusaient bruyamment, mais le son ne leur parvint que faiblement. Ils regardèrent silencieusement le lac noir, observant les sirènes qui osaient se montrer à eux.

_\- Je ne suis pas fière de toi, Harry._

La voix sévère et pleine de reproche de Helena avait brisé le calme dans lequel ils s'étaient laissés aller, faisant grimacer le plus âgé et sourire le plus jeune.

_\- Ho 'Lena, cesse s'il te plait. Tu n'es pas ma mère._

Le garçon semblait agacé, mais il ne supportait simplement se faire disputer par sa sœur, et encore moins qu'elle soit déçue de lui. Son opinion comptait beaucoup pour lui, mais il aimait également avoir son libre arbitre et ne pas être materner comme c'était pourtant le cas.

_\- On ne t'a pas demandé grand chose. Juste de la politesse et du respect._

_\- Il m'a carrément agresser avec ses questions!_

_\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu lui donnes raison, en te comportant comme l'aurait fait notre père à notre âge._

_\- Ne parle pas de lui, s'il te plait._

Helias avait interrompu la conversation, d'une petite voix. Il était sûrement le plus sensible à la disparition de leurs parents. Il aimait toujours lorsque Sirius, qui était devenu leur tuteur, parlait d'eux, mais en était toujours mélancolique et ne supportait pas que quoi que ce soit de mauvais ne soit dit à leur sujet. Il les idolâtrait et les voyait comme des héros.

_\- Je suis désolé._ Souffla Helena pour ses deux frères. _Fais juste un effort, Harry, j'aimerais que tu évites les ennuis, particulièrement avec quelqu'un qui ne nous aime déjà pas beaucoup._

_\- Pas du tout, tu veux dire?_

_\- Ne te plains pas mon frère, tu as le droit à plus de considération que nous._

_\- C'est l'avantage d'être un Serpentard._

_\- J'ignorais qu'il y avait quelque chose de positif à être un serpent vicieux et arrogant._

_\- Donne moi en un d'être un lion idiot et fonceur?_

La seule fille du trio sourit tendrement à la petite bataille verbale à laquelle ils s'amusaient, jusqu'à la sonnerie de la reprise des cours.


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes. En premier lieux, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce léger retard par rapport aux autres, mais voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction._****_Je tiens également à vous remercier, lecteurs, plus encore ceux que me laissent une petite review, cela m'encourage beaucoup._****_Cette histoire n'a pas de plan et est loin d'être terminée, 'espère juste garder l'inspiration et continuer à vous régaler._****_Trêve de barvardage, bonne lecture!_**

La bibliothèque était devenue, en quelques jours, son endroit préféré. Tous ces livres et cette odeur de vieux papier, il n'y avait rien de plus apaisant. Elle aimait prendre ces vieux bouquins entre ces mains et en caresser les pages faites de vieux parchemin. Elle se plaisait à découvrir de nouvelles choses, ou à redécouvrir d'une autre manière, plus approfondie, ce qu'elle connaissait déjà. Mais elle devait bien s'avouer que ce qu'elle préférait dans cette grande salle, c'était le calme. Elle ne supportait que très moyennement le bruit, plus encore lorsqu'il venait de dizaines de personnes assemblées dans un même endroit. Elle pouvait se relaxer dans l'antre de madame Pince, assez stricte pour qu'elle profite d'un doux et agréable silence.

Malheureusement, ce jour-là, elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre, et même cet endroit tant aimé ne pouvait l'y aider. Elle trainait nerveusement entre les hautes étagères, jurant à voix basse, lorsqu'elle percuta un torse. La collision n'était pas forte, mais un nouveau juron quitta ses lèvres, alors qu'elle levait la tête vers le pauvre accidenté.

_\- Et il fallait que tu sois beau._

_\- Je te demande pardon?_

_\- Rien, laisse tomber._

Elle se lamenta intérieurement du cliché de la scène qu'elle devait offrir. C'était à l'image de ces plus mièvres histoires d'amour qu'elle lisait secrètement, dans l'intimité de sa chambre d'adolescente, mettant bien trop souvent en scène une fille trop naïve qui tombait amoureuse du premier venu, à la minute où elle croisait son regard.

_\- Tu as l'air tourmenté._

_\- Je ne pense que mes tourments, si tourments il y a, te regardent._

_\- Je pensais que tu fêterais la nouvelle._

_\- Il y a quelque chose à fêter?_

_\- Ton frère est quand même le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle._

_\- On pourrait presque croire que tu es en admiration._

Le jeune Poufsouffle s'étonna de l'intonation de la voix de sa vis-à-vis et surtout de l'agacement qui avait sembler la consumer. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, il ne pût s'empêcher de la suivre, ce qui ne sembla qu'amplifier sa mauvaise humeur.

_\- Tu n'as pas l'air content de ce qui lui arrive._

_\- Il n'y aucun contentement à savoir que mon abruti de frère passe son temps à se faire remarquer de la plus dangereuse de manière._

_\- Il a l'air plutôt doué sur un balai, on ne croirait pas que c'est la première fois._

_\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était._

_\- Tu l'as sous-entendu._

_\- Ne donne de double sens à mes paroles._

Avec un sourire poli vers la bibliothécaire, Helena franchît la porte, évoluant rapidement dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Elle soupira en constatant que le garçon plus âgé la suivait toujours.

_\- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire?_

_\- Hum,_ fit-il mine de réfléchir, _non._

_\- Eh bien moi si, alors essaie de trouver quelque chose._

_\- Ah oui? Qu'as-tu prévu? Détester encore plus le monde qui t'entoure?_

_\- Je ne déteste.. Et puis ça ne te regarde pas._

_\- J'ai cru le comprendre, effectivement._

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, leurs pas les avaient menés au parc. Helena n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à sa destination, ne se préoccupant que de prendre son compagnon de route de vitesse. En vain.

_\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas._

_\- Je ne te connais même pas._

_\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu as envie d'apprendre à me connaître._

_\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème Diggory?_

_\- Je te retourne la question, Potter. Cela dit, je suis flatté que tu connaisses mon nom._

_\- Mon problème se tient juste à côté de moi._

_\- Alors je suis un problème?_

_\- Par pitié pour moi, cesse de me harceler et vas plutôt parler à ces filles qui goussent et bavent sur toi._

_\- Mais c'est à toi que je veux parler._

Helena s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

Le beau visage de Cédric était éclairé par un joli et grand sourire. Ses yeux gris brillaient à la lueur du soleil et ses traits exprimaient tout le bonheur qu'il devait ressentir. C'était l'un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard et l'un de plus populaires également. Du haut de ses treize ans, il avait tout un fan-club qui ne voyait que par lui, à peine surpasser par les triplés.

Il semblait sincère et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la laisser tranquille. Elle inspira profondément et expira doucement en reprenant sa marche, levant les yeux au ciel, alors que le troisième année recommençait à la suivre.

_\- Alors?_

_\- Alors quoi?_

_\- Tu acceptes que je te tienne compagnie?_

_\- Parce que ça compte, que je le veuille ou non?_

_\- Pour dire vrai, non. Mais ce serait plus satisfaisant si ça ne te crispait pas autant._

_\- Ce n'est pas toi qui me crispe._

_\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment._

_\- C'est loin de l'être._

_\- Je pense pouvoir dire que c'est la chose la plus gentille que tu m'ais dite depuis qu'on se connait._

_\- On se connait depuis dix minutes._

_\- Certes._

_\- T'es étrange._

Ils ne parlèrent plus, se contentant de marcher autour du lac noir, profitant calmement des derniers rayons de soleil de cette fin d'été. L'automne approchait à grands pas, et bientôt il serait rare d'apercevoir cette immense étoile qui les avait réchauffé durant les six derniers mois.

_\- Lena!_

Cédric sursauta, surpris par l'interruption du silence qui s'était installé entre lui et sa future nouvelle amie, alors que cette dernière se retournait, retenant un soupir désespéré.

_\- Harry. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?_

_\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue? Même Helias a eut la décence de venir fêter ça avec moi. Tu n'es pas fier de moi?_

Une triste moue traça les traits du jeune garçon, alors que ses yeux brillaient anormalement. Il avait une petite voix et, pendant un moment, sa sœur s'en voulue, mais elle se reprît et prît la main de son frère dans la sienne.

_\- Bien sûr que je suis fière de toi._

_\- Alors pourquoi?_

_\- Je suis fière de toi, mais je ne le suis pas de la manière dont tu arrives à tes fins._

_\- Que veux-tu dire?_

Harry semblait nerveux, il ne tenait pas en place et sa voix tremblait. Rien ne comptait plus que l'approbation de sa sœur et de son frère. Ils étaient des repères les uns pour les autres. Ils se regardèrent, yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à oublier la présence de Cédric, qui s'éclipsa alors, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans leur vie privée.

_\- Je sais que Malefoy et toi, vous vous détestez, mais tu n'as rien à lui prouver._

_\- Je ne veux rien lui prouver. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il pense._

_\- J'en suis certaine, mais j'ai l'impression que tu te donnes pour objectif d'être supérieur à lui, mais tu te mets en danger. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, ou s'il arrive quelque chose à Helias, je ne m'en remettrai pas!_

_\- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je sais rester prudent._

_\- Plonger droit vers le sol avec un balai aussi vieux que ce château te semble prudent, à toi?_

_\- Bon, peut-être pas._ Admît Harry. _Je ferais attention dorénavant. Viens s'il te plaît, il ne manque que toi._

_\- Et Sirius._

_\- Oui, mais je suis sûre qu'on fêtera ça une fois à la maison._

_\- Certainement._

Retenant un cri de surprise, Helena se laissa tirer par son frère jusqu'à la salle commune des lions, où tout le monde festoyait pour son frère. Elle fût touchée par cette sollicitude et plus encore lorsqu'elle vît son autre frère, Serpentard de pure souche, accompagné de Blaise Zabini, s'amuser avec quelques rouges et or. Ses frères s'adaptaient bien à la vie à Poudlard, elle en était heureuse et ne regrettait pas d'avoir finalement accepter d'entrer au collège en voyant leurs sourires immenses.


	5. Pas un chapitre

CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE!

Bonsoir! en premier lieu, je m'excuse pour ce faux espoir. Je vous écris ceci car j'ai besoin de votre avis. Le lecteur est roi.

Alors voilà, en relisant cette fanfiction, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle manquait cruellement de détails, particulièrement sur l'enfance des triplés, sur Sirius ou encore sur ce qu'il s'est passé après le décès de James er Lily.

Ma tête se remplie d'idées à chaque instant, idée que je devrais rajouter aux chapitres déjà publiés, ou encore que je devrais retranscrire dans d'autres parties qui s'ajouterai avant ceux dont vous avez eut connaissance. Je oense donc à une réecriture.

Si vous pouviez me transmettre votre avis en review, je vous en serai très reconnaissante.

Merci en avance, et bonne soirée.


End file.
